


[Podfic] Slow by ivyblossom

by bonibaru



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Scene: The Bus Ride (Good Omens), podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru/pseuds/bonibaru
Summary: On the bus back to London from Tadfield, without Crowley's Bentley and presumably without Aziraphale's bookshop, with no faith left in their sides, no belief in a Great Plan, no more orders from head office, no apocalypse, and no side but their own, Aziraphale faces, and then shares, some hard-to-express truths.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] Slow by ivyblossom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Slow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129231) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 



> Please forgive the reader's lack of a passable British accent.

Run Time: 31:58  
Format: MP3  
Download size: 73.2 mb

[Stream or Download Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1usjJdYcpX5QdKOeBTe3trHJmx7j6pSIH/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
